Dauntless High
by wholocker78218
Summary: Eric, Tris and Four are returning to Dauntless High for their final year and they might just find a new addition to their group in the form of a gorgeous girl with a wicked smile and a dangerous look in her eyes. Is Eric ready to hang up his crown as player for the excitement of a new girl?


My name is Eric Coulter. I am starting my final year at Dauntless High Boarding School; with my best friend Tobias, who prefers to be called Four, and our other friends.

Four and I used to absolutely loathe each other but then one day our friends must have had enough of our constant fights and arguments; they locked us in a small dark room and told us to sort things out. Eventually we realised that we didn't really know why we hated each other, the rest of our time in the room was spent plotting how to get back the others for locking us in here as Four isn't great with small spaces and I have an irrational fear of the dark.

This year should be an amazing last year of school before I head to University. I'm still not sure what I want to do but this year should help me decide.

XOX

I wake up early on Friday morning making sure that I have everything I will need for the next school year packed before heading to my car with my parents. The great thing about my school is that in your final year you don't have to wear the school uniform, meaning that my entire wardrobe is in my suit case and the only thing I have left at home is my uniform that I will never have to wear again. I dump my case in the boot of my four wheeler and say good bye to my parents, I won't get to see them for a couple of weeks so naturally my mum starts crying about how her ' _baby boy is in his final year'_. I drive out the gates surrounding our house and head to Four's to give him a lift.

He is standing outside the gates to his house and smiles when he sees my car. I wait as he dumps his case in the boot and climbs in to the front seat next to me.

"How was your summer?" He asks me as he does up his seat belt.

"Oh you know the usual, mum tending to my every need trying to convince me to spend my last year at a school close to home; dad trying to get mum to stop crying whenever I said I was going back. Then football camp for 3 weeks. How was your summer?" I reply, driving onto the motorway.

"It was ok, studying mostly. I went to Tris' for a week with her family; her brother still doesn't like me." He said with a smile.

"It's not my fault; I didn't know he couldn't swim when I pushed him off the side of the boat." I defended to which Four smirked and rolled his eyes.

Last year during the summer Tris, her brother, Four and I along with our other friends decided to head out on a party boat. I had a few drinks and ended up pushing Caleb off the side of the boat 'accidently'. It soon became apparent that he couldn't swim and he has hated Four and I ever since. Why he hates Four is a mystery to us all but I think it is just because I'm his best friend. I apologised but I still find it hilarious. Unfortunately, he still hasn't seen the funny side.

We were about five minutes away when Fours phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he read the text. That means it can only have come from one person: Tris.

"How's Tris?" I ask him and he looks up at me.

"She's great, she just arrived. How did you know it was from Tris?" he questioned

"You're face lit up like a Christmas tree," I tell him and I can see him blush slightly underneath his tanned skin. "Aww did I make Four blush?" I tease.

He goes to punch me but I stop him at the last moment.

"Excuse me, I am driving so unless you want to end up driving into a tree I would seriously recommend not punching me." I tell him with a smug smirk. He rolls his eyes again, just as we pull up into the schools car park.

We jump out of the car and grab our cases from the boot. I spot Tris standing by the entrance. I nudge Four and point to her and he smiles and jogs over to her with me following slowly behind. He picks her up and spins around and I try my hardest not to roll my eyes but I fail and Tris notices as Four puts her back on to her own two feet. She walks over to me and gives me a hug which I return.

"Hiya Eric, good summer?" She asks when we let go.

"Of course, how about yourself?" I reply.

"It went great, thank you. Did you get yourself a girlfriend or are you going to continue to make your way around the female population of senior girls… like every other year I have known you?" She asks with a smile.

"No girlfriend I'm afraid, why do you ask? Worried you might have missed your chance with a handsome devil like me?" I tease her. She laughs at me and so does Four.

"Of course, Eric. I can live in hope that someday you'll realise that you love me, and then we can finally be together." She says sarcastically, I chuckle, ruffle her hair and she slaps my hand away.

"Don't worry Tris; you never know what might happen this year." I tease as the three of us make our way into the main office to collect our timetables and room keys.

Four and I end up into the same room which makes us both happy and Tris will need to wait to find out who she is sharing with this year as her roommate hasn't arrived yet. Four and I walk Tris to her dorm room before heading to the other side of the building to our own room. We enter the room which is much larger than our room last year as we are in our last year and has a black carpet and black and blue wall paper. Four takes the bed on the right side of the room and I take the bed on the left. We quickly pack our things away before heading back over to Tris' room as we haven't seen any of the others yet. Tris is only halfway through hanging all her clothes up so Four and I chat on her bed and catch up with each other.

We were in the room for just over twenty minutes when the door opens and in walked the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I don't usually use the word beautiful when describing a girl, instead describing them as hot or sexy but neither of those words describes how amazing this girl looked. She had waist length honey-blonde hair and the most dazzling baby blue eyes with hints of silver. Tris spots her and walks over to greet her.

"Hi, you must be my roommate. I'm Tris and this is my boyfriend Four and his best friend Eric." Tris tells the beauty as she points to Four and me respectively.

"I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you." Her voice is smooth and it sends shivers down my spine. She has a very distinct accent that I'm sure is Scottish. "You can probably guess from my accent that I'm not from around here. I'm from Scotland; I only just moved here last week." She tells us with a gorgeous smile that shows off her perfect white teeth, I see a hint of something inside her mouth when she smiles but I just shrug it off as a trick of the light and focus on her voice and the way she talks. I notice that when she speaks she rolls her R's and with her accent it sounds amazing.

"Nice to meet you Dylan." Four says, completely unaffected, unlike me, by her beauty. She sends him a smile that I wish was directed to me and then drops her suitcase at the bottom of her bed.

"We were going to head out to get something to eat, in minute. Do you want to come with us? We will probably meet some of our other friends as well so I can introduce you to them if you want." Tris tells her as she finishes off putting her clothes away.

"Sure, sounds good. I'm going to need to make some new friends." She replies.

Tris grabs her bag and we all head out of the room, as soon as Tris locks the door to her room Christina and Will pop up behind us. Tris and Christina hug and Will chats with Four and me.

"Whoops sorry, I totally forgot. Chris, Will this is my roommate Dylan; she transferred here this year from Scotland. Dylan this is my best friend Christina and her boyfriend Will." Tris introduces.

"Hiya, nice to meet you." Dylan says, in her gorgeous accent.

"Hey, I have a few very important questions for you," Christina tells Dylan. "One: are Scottish boys hot? Two: do you have a boyfriend?" Christina says in an excited tone.

"Ehh, yes and no." Dylan replies with a small smile trying to hide her, what I assume is embarrassment.

"How can you not have a boyfriend? You are gorgeous." Chris practically yells. Dylan blushes slightly and the colour of her cheeks against her tan skin is absolutely delicious.

"They might have been gorgeous but I have very specific tastes." She says which makes Christina and Tris laugh. "I just hope the boys here have a little more talent." She finishes and I have to stop myself from just taking her here and now.

"Girl, we are going to be very good friends." Christina says which makes everyone laugh, but I focus on Dylan. She has the most amazing laugh that I want to hear again and again and again.

We start to walk through the corridors and come to the cafeteria. I spot Zeke, Uriah and their girlfriends, Marlene and Shauna, sitting at a table on the other side of the room and we all begin to walk over. Tris introduces everyone to Dylan and we sit down to eat. I sit across from Four and Dylan sits next me with Tris opposite her and next to Four. We catch up with Uriah, Zeke, Marlene and Shauna and hallway through our lunch Peter joins us.

"Sup guys, how was your summer?" He asks, his eyes scanning the table. Uriah starts to talk but Peter quickly interrupts him. "Who is this gorgeous girl sitting next to you Eric?" He asks me and I clench my hand under the table.

"Peter meet Dylan: Tris' new roommate." I tell him and he quite obviously looks her up and down.

"Well hello there Gorgeous, can I say that you must be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life." Peter says. The bastard has been here less than two minutes and is already chatting up the new girl.

"How lovely to meet you Peter." She flirts back and my hand clenches under the table for no reason, it's not like she's my girlfriend. I don't do girlfriends I do one night stands and that's it.

"Beautiful, the pleasure is all mine." He replies and my hand clenches even more when she gives him an amazing smile.

"I just need to tell you something Peter; my name is Dylan, not beautiful or gorgeous. Just Dylan I would much rather I was to be called that." She says which makes me and the others laugh and Peter shocked, I wonder why but when she turns to me with that amazing smile I can see a fire in her eyes that makes her look beautifully dangerous.

"I was right Dylan. We are going to be awesome friends." Chris says which makes everyone laugh again.


End file.
